Such a stand with clamping device for an electric iron is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,650.
The position in which an iron is to be taken from and placed upon, respectively, the stand by the user is very important for the user. In said U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,650 the clamping device is rigidly connected to the base, that is to say it is not capable of rotation relative thereto. Consequently, the position the electric iron assumes is determined by the position in which the stand is attached to the ironing board. In certain circumstances a suitable position in which the stand is attached to the ironing board may indeed not be identical to an advantageous position of the iron for taking it up and putting it down.